


Don't Take Her

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Again, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, I don't think I did it right, Stormtroopers and their awful aim, apparently that's the only thing I can write, reader gets injured, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from tumblr anon: Can you do one about Luke being protective of the reader?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take Her

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! :D
> 
> Request here: the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com

The rebels were in between bases. Evacuating one and settling in the other before the Imperial Fleet could take them out.

Y/N and Luke were helping evacuate as much as they could. Running back and forth, helping people get on their way to safety. It was a trait Luke admired about Y/N. Her willingness to to step up and help as much as she can.

Tension was in the air so thick, that you could slice through it. Y/N and Luke quickly passed by each other. Luke gave her a small smile, and she made a very amusing face at him, then ran past. Luke tried to fight off the smile creeping up on his face. But in his trying, he failed. Y/N was always one to make everyone feel better, no matter the situation. You could say that he loved her. 

He would do anything to keep her out of danger.

Luke shook the thoughts of her out of his head so he could stay focused on the situation at hand.

Then he heard them, the stormtroopers. He rushed forward to grab the last remaining supplies, and get out of there fast. He put them onto the ship, and raced back towards the Millenium Falcon, where he and Han and the gang could high tail it out of there. Y/N would be going with her friends. To safety. Hopefully.

Do you think she needs help? Do I need to find h-  
His thoughts were interrupted as he saw many red lasers fly by while hearing the white troopers coming closer.

He started for the Falcon when he bumped into someone, falling to the ground. It was Y/N.

"Y/N what are you doing, we have to go." he said frantically, helping the woman off of the chilled ground.

"What about everything else?" Y/N asked. "Is everything that we need all ready?" She asked looking around. The lasers flying closer than ever, one just barely missing Luke's head. (Oh you stormtroopers and your shitty aim.)

"Yes. Let's go. Come on!" He lightly grabbed her arm as they raced towards the hangar with all the ships.

While running, Y/N grabbed out her blaster, just in case. Luke subconsciously slid his hand in hers and held her hand tight  
Then he heard it. The blast. A trooper shot Y/N in her side.

She let out a yell and fell down, clutching her side that was bleeding oh so heavily. "Shit..." She breathed lightly. The troopers were so close.

Luke quickly lifted her up into his arms. His mind frantically trying to process what had happened.

Not Y/N. Please not her. Don't take her. Please!

She passed out in his arms and he carried her on board the Falcon. 

He ran into Leia. "Help me please." She quickly nodded and helped them down to where they could address Y/N's wound.

Luke was breathing so heavy. Y/N began to shake in his arms. Shock? Blood loss? He didn't know and he didn't want to know. He was so scared.

They lay her down on a table and quickly began to address the damage.

"What's wrong? Is she gonna be okay?" Luke asked. Leia put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay, Luke." He nodded and began to help Leia.  
\-------  
Luke sat by Y/N and held her cold hand in his warm one. He wouldn't dare leave her side, afraid that if he did, something would happen to her. Holding her hand to his mouth, he pressed soft kisses into it and whispered comforting things softly. He didn't know if it was meant to comfort him or her more.

Y/N woke up harshly, coughing and confused. Luke reacted fast. He removed the oxygen mask off her beautiful face and ran his hand down the side of it.

"Hey, hey Y/N. It's okay. You're safe. You're on the Falcon. You're safe."  
Y/N began to cry and it killed him to see her like this.

"Hey it's okay. Don't be sad. I won't let anything happen to you okay?" Luke said, running his hand through her sweat soaked hair.  
She closed her eyes and nodded softly, suddenly feeling tired. "Thank you Luke."

"Anytime Y/N." He kissed her forehead softly, and started to fall asleep himself.  
"I promise, I will keep you safe. I love you."


End file.
